de Launcet parties are boooring!
by Hebisama
Summary: Hawke is bored at a Kirkwall 'high society' party so she sets to find some entertainment.


_Disclaimer: For those who care – look at the name of this site, it says __fanfiction__…_

_AN: This one-shot was supposed to be part of a larger story I had in mind (main pairing FHawke Isabela). I even wrote the first two chapters already buuut, well, you know how it works – I have to work on my thesis and so on. So in the end I decided to post this separately. I hope you´ll enjoy. Ta!_

_AN2: Dragon Age 2 (as well as 1) is a great game, very much worth playing!_

Knight-Commander Meredith hated this type of functions but outright refusing would offend the de Launcet and she was all for keeping the peace – she was the highest authority in Kirkwall beside the Viscount after all and having the nobility see that was important. Having finished the necessary meet and greet round the templar commander found a nice spot in the corner of the room from which she could observe the guests.

Never taking her cold eyes from a young flirty noble who was trying to woo several women at once she asked her second in command who was standing by her with a glass in his hand "Did we check the youngest de Launcet?"

Knight-Captain Cullen nodded tiredly "Yes. Emile is the only one that has magic. The de Launcet line has been flagged several generations back - they already carried three mages."

Meredith just hummed and scanned the crowd further. She gave her life to the Order and its mission to contain mages not to these types of frivolous activities. "Who is that woman over there? I never saw her before" the commander subtly pointed at an older woman talking with their host.

Cullen glanced in the indicated direction "Hm, that must be Leandra Hawke, born Amell. There has been much gossip about the return of the Amell to Kirkwall but I don't know much."

The woman was never interested in the 'society' thing but it was important for her position "Hawke? I heard that name before. And Amell too – they were a tainted line if I'm not mistaken."

"Hawke, her daughter, was the one that killed the blood mages that were targeting our recruits. Also Bethany Hawke, the younger daughter, is a mage in our Circle, she came voluntarily."

"Are we sure she is the only mage?" Meredith insisted.

The Knight-Captain nodded "It does really seem the younger daughter was the sole to inherit magic."

The fierce woman hummed "Do you know anything else?" When the man shook his head apologetically she said "I think I will consult the archives tonight. See if you find more information."

Cullen bowed and went to carry out his bosses' orders. Meredith continued to study the guests, but her eyes lingering often on the Amell woman. That is until the main doors opened again and another woman entered. She stood out of the crowd since she was clad in black light armor, so different than her own heavy templar one. With a crimson cloak around her shoulders it made her look fancy without taking off her protection.

"That's Hawke" said Cullen who just returned.

Meredith's eyes focused even more on the young warrior as she walked up to her mother and kissed her lightly on the cheek "Do go on."

The templar shifted uncomfortably "Gossip says Leandra Amell was due to marry Compte de Launcet, our host actually, but eloped with Hawke, an apostate, to Ferelden."

"So she tainted her line even more" the woman frowned.

"After the Blight Leandra and her two daughters returned to Kirkwall but their fortune had been lost by Leandra's brother. Hawke reclaimed the estate after she returned from the famous Deep Roads expedition" Cullen finished his report.

Realization struck "Ah, yes. That Hawke. You mentioned her mother and sister by name but not her, why?"

Cullen shrugged "She goes only by Hawke. I didn't think to ask."

Meredith waved it off, it was not really important. She continued to scrutinize the newcomer – Hawke's stance on blood magic is the same as the Chantry's, which was more than good, but she is still an unknown. Finally the commander shrugged, if needed the young noble could be controlled by her sister – her being in the Circle gave Meredith leverage. The templar watched the object of her scrutiny do the same rounds she did not long before. Even her own second in command conversed with the adventurer.

The templar was thinking about leaving, she made the requisite appearance and she actually had work to do when a voice startled her – it was not often someone could sneak up on her "Would you mind sharing the only secluded spot in this room?"

"Serrah Hawke" the templar acknowledged the presence beside her.

The brunette smirked and raised her glass "Knight-Commander."

The duo stood in silence. When it was clear the Hawke would not get a reply she spoke up once more "Not drinking?"

"No, I like my head clear" Meredith answered not turning her head to face the young woman.

Hawke shrugged and took a sip from her glass, enjoying the taste. She gave the templar a once-over "They practically confiscated my sword at the entrance, I envy you for yours. I feel uncomfortable without it."

The Commander finally turned "Well at least you are still in armor."

"Yes, I assume Mother will have words with me about it later. I feel lucky she didn't marry here. I don't like this any more than you do guessing from your expression" said the scarred brunette.

"Better to elope with an apostate?" the older woman inquired.

A small smile appeared on Hawke's face "Ah, of course you would know. But yes, have you _seen_ Compte de Launcet? Father was far more handsome."

Meredith dropped the apostate issue in favour of gaining more information "I hear the return of your family featured heavily during event such as this, even if you did not participate."

Hawke drank again "This is mother's scene, not mine."

"Oh? What is then?" the templar asked. She was curious and it's not like she had anything better to do. Also she already liked conversing with the young woman far more than the nobles.

"Revolving around the blade I had to leave in the foyer" the brunette frowned.

The blonde knight arched an eyebrow "Why not join the Templar Order then? You already had altercations with blood magic so you must understand the necessity of keeping mages in line. Also you would get to see your sister often."

Hawke chuckled, tad bitterly "Nice recruitment speech, but no, thank you. I have other commitments and I rather like being the one in charge. Also I have to take care of mother."

Meredith shrugged, she had anticipated as much. Looking into the brunette's eyes she was also pleased to note the warrior got her subtle hint about her sister. The fact she obviously cared much for her younger sibling could prove useful in the future.

After some innocuous talk Hawke got pensive. Finally she spoke "The fact that the usually grumpy head-templar is the best thing at this party makes it truly horrible."

Meredith frowned, not expecting the turn of the conversation or the change of tone "Grumpy?"

The scarred warrior smiled slightly "Well yes. I could just say professional but that doesn't give your expression credit. Dissatisfied, maybe."

"Hm" the blonde acquiesced reluctantly.

"And you are proving my point. But I apologize, I did not mean to offend" the Ferelden bowed slightly, "What I was trying to say was this party is boring, extremely so. How about some fun?"

The Knight-Commander frowned further, not understanding "What would that be?"

Hawke turned to fully face the older woman. She didn't speak she just licked her lips and stared into the blonde's eyes. Then she slowly moved her gaze onto the templar's lips.

Meredith inhaled sharply when she realized what Hawke was talking about. She frowned even further "What is your aim?"

"My aim? Well, I thought it quite obvious I was propositioning you" the Ferelden smirked.

The blonde templar stood speechless, shocked by Hawke's bluntness. Getting no reply the brunette continued "Just some fun. No string attached. Nobody has to know."

"I have half-mind to arrest you" Meredith said in a cold voice.

Hawke smiled sweetly "For what exactly? No one could fault me for being attracted to the mighty Knight-Commander of Kirkwall."

"Are you are insane?" the older woman asked.

"Maybe, you are not the first to ask. I mean it though. And it would definitely make you less tense" the scarred brunette flirted.

Meredith looked at the younger woman in disbelief at her audacity. Hawke was quite beautiful, never mind the scar, she was half her age and surely had no shortage of suitors. This was pure madness. "Excuse me?" the blonde asked shaking her head.

"So my being a woman is not a problem, good. You can't have plans for tonight besides this boring party, I'm offering to make it better" Hawke argued her case.

"You can't possibly think…" the templar started but was interrupted.

"Come with me. No consequences, no anything. Don't reason, just give me a simple yes or no" Hawke gave her a sultry look.

Meredith couldn't believe she was actually thinking about it. It had been ages since she was touched that way, but this!

"Come with me" Hawke repeated, "I will be outside." Before the commander could react Hawke walked to her mother and leaned to whisper something in her ear.

Meredith hesitated but then finally went to her second in command "Knight-Captain, I'm leaving. If you want to stay feel free."

Cullen nodded "Yes, Knight-Commander. I will stay then. Good night."

The commander nodded to their host and exited the room. One of the servants opened the door for her and bowed. Once she got outside cold air hit her "I'm already regretting this."

"Let me get you home and I'll change your mind" said Hawke as she peeled herself from the mansion wall.

The younger warrior begun walking toward her own mansion and Meredith followed in her usual brisk manner. The templar couldn't help but admire Hawke's blade – almost as big as the woman herself but light and slim at the same time.

Hawke estate was not far from the de Launcet, when the two women arrived Hawke faced Meredith once more but saying nothing. Studying the templar's face the scarred brunette turned and unlocked the heavy doors.

The house was quiet – besides Leandra and her daughter only Bodahn and Sandal lived there, both surely sound asleep already.

The younger woman led Meredith up a flight of stairs and opened a door. With a slight bow she made a motion for Meredith to enter.

When the templar was in the bedroom, studying it with slight suspicion, Hawke closed the door behind her and locked it. Meredith turned sharply and was met with a hungry look. The brunette smirked and with two long steps closed the distance that separated the two women. Looking deeply into the blonde's eyes, perhaps looking for any sight of discomfort, Hawke brought a hand to the Knight-Commander's crimson cape and slowly let it slip from her hair.

Meredith still hadn't moved, her mind had not yet accepted what the body had so readily. When the circlet she wore came off as well Hawke smiled predatorily and with the hand she put on the older woman's hip she pulled her tightly onto her body. The brunette's right hand tangled itself in blonde hair and Meredith was pulled forward once more, this time to meet the woman's lips.

The kiss was hungry and it served to wake the blonde from her stupor. Meredith sprung into action and gripped the warrior tightly, not satisfied with the distance their armors put between them. "Strip" she said in the same voice she used on her new recruits.

"Aye Knight-Commander" Hawke replied, voice laced with humor but anticipation as well.

The Fereldan warrior unbuckled her sword from her back and put it on a nearby table with reverence and then quickly shed her cloak. Meredith had barely taken her gloves off when she was met with a sight of her partner buck naked.

The Knight-Commander was taken aback by the desire she was feeling. Forgetting about her armor she admired the pale skin, faintly surprised about the lack of scarring. Her gaze travelled back up to meet Hawke's eyes darkened by lust.

One blink later the brunette was on her, making quick work of all the buckles of the templar chest plate and the shirt underneath. "Beautiful" Hawke murmured and promptly attacked the blonde's lips, her calloused hands roving across Meredith's back.

Bringing her hands to caress the templar's sides Hawke proceeded to deepen the kiss, slowly licking her lover's bottom lip. Meredith eagerly welcomed the hot tongue which immediately sought her own.

Meredith broke the kiss to come up for air and the younger woman didn't hesitate to latch her lips onto her elegant neck. The templar gasped and leaned her head to the side to give more room to the brunette who licked, kissed and nibbled her way down the column of her neck.

With one last lick Hawke murmured into her lover's ear "You are still too dressed."

The blonde glanced down her body ad noticed she was still half clothed. Hawke gave her a quick peck on the lips and helped Meredith with the rest of her armor.

The templar was down to her small-clothes when Hawke attacked her moth once more, pressing her tightly onto her body. With the armor out of the way breast met breast and thigh met thigh. Both warriors gasped at the feeling.

Continuing their fervent kissing the brunette brought her thigh to rest between Meredith's own, her hands firmly grasping the cheeks of her behind. Hawke had to moan at the wetness she felt against her thigh. The Commander who seemed more controlled used this opportunity to push her tongue to probe even deeper.

Determined to make the blonde lose control Hawke unashamedly ground her leg into her core. Meredith broke the kiss and let out a long moan. The brunette smirked at the accomplishment and licked the shell of the blonde's ear and said with a lust-laden voice "Come to bed."

Both warriors stumbled onto the four-poster bed, both determined to land on top of the other. Hawke won the struggle and pinned the templar to the sheets, her knee resting on the blonde's crotch. Meredith gasped at the firmed contact and could not refrain herself from undulating her hips to increase the sensation.

"Patience" Hawke taunted and had to smile at the stern look she got in return. Wasting no more time the brunette traced the templar's collarbone with two fingers, letting then dip between surprisingly generous breasts. A second later lips and tongue followed the same path.

Meredith scratched the younger woman's back in an effort to get her to stop the teasing. Hawke had to smile but complied with the unvoiced plea. She lightly licked the tip of Meredith's right nipple, followed by a sharp bite.

"Maker" the templar gasped out followed by the loudest moan yet and Hawke took the nipple into her mouth and sucked hard. Hawke's lips changed breasts and the aching nipple was soothed by her hand.

When both nipples received the same treatment Hawke brought her mouth back up for a kiss, both of her hands palming the heavy bosom. The brunette bit lightly Meredith's bottom lip, and action the brunette seemed to favour.

The blonde had enough of teasing and when Hawke was distracted by her tits once more she deftly rolled them over. Meredith grinned despite the fact her face muscles were so untrained in the act.

Hawke moaned as the templar imitated her previous actions. Fingers, lips, tongue, bites – all melding into pleasure that made Hawke wetter and wetter by each passing moment. When her left nipple received a particularly sharp tweak her lips shot up. "Maker, please!" the brunette moaned.

Meredith chucked and went for a deep kiss. Her right had slipped from the aroused nipple lower, her nails leaving a burning trail behind. Suddenly she cupped Hawke's sex who could not help but moan at the pressure.

Smirking the blonde trailed two long fingers through the wetness she found between her lover's legs. She found the hard peak and rubbed it harshly three times. Hawke let out in intelligible sound as her hips shot upward.

The templar commander returned her mouth onto the brunette's neck while still playing with her lower lips, playing, teasing.

Hawke growled and non-too-gently tugged the blonde hair. Before she could voice her protest Meredith quickly penetrated her with the two fingers she used to tease before.

"Yesss" the brunette moaned out.

The two warriors quickly found a rhythm – hard but slow, which seemed to suit both. Hawke hooked her leg over her lover's hips to deepen the sensation as Meredith rubbed herself on the other.

Their bodies slicked with sweat continued their dance, hands moving, scratching, mouths alternating between kisses and just plainly trying to get enough air. "More" Hawke pled in a breathy voice.

Two fingers became three and Hawke arched her back at the slight burn she got from the stretch. Meredith sped up, intent on bringing the younger woman to completion.

Finally Hawke arched once more, clamping onto Meredith's fingers. As she let out a long breathless moan the brunette buried her nails into her lover's back. As the brunette rode out her orgasm Meredith had a fleeting thought about how her armor will be hell to wear the following day.

The brunette slumped back onto her sheets, catching her breath. The templar gently liberated her fingers and elegantly brought them to her mouth. Hawke watched hungrily as she licked them clean.

Meredith had a witty comment ready but was silenced by hot lips on hers. Hawke moaned as she tasted herself in the kiss. "My turn now" the brunette breathed out and with a peck on the lips Meredith found herself under the Ferelden once more.

This time Hawke didn't tease. She trailed her lips from the blonde's collarbone onto her breasts. Circling a nipple with her tongue she continued lower. Nudging Meredith's legs wider she put a kiss just above the small patch of blonde hair above her sex.

Hawke breathed deeply, inhaling the templar's scent and without hesitation delved in, zeroing onto her lover's clit. Meredith moaned and bucked her hips, almost throwing Hawke off her. The brunette put a hand over her hips to keep her in place and begun working in the earnest.

The brunette warrior focused on cleaning Meredith's lower lips of precum, teasing them with alternating broad strokes and flicks of tongue. The templar tangled one hand into the dark hair, the other gripping sheets as a meant to anchor herself as pleasure assaulted her. As Hawke entered her with her tongue Meredith's moaning got louder and her grip firmer.

Hawke brought her tongue to play with the templar's clit and a finger replaced it within Meredith's opening. The blonde was dripping and Hawke added another finger despite the tightness and got another loud moan in return. She sucked the blonde's clit and sped up her ministrations.

Sensing that Meredith was on the bring the brunette flicked the tip of her tongue over the hard peak and finally bit lightly, all the time never stopping her thrusting. Meredith's walls clamped on her fingers, almost painfully, as she came with a loud shout.

As Meredith tried to regain her breathing Hawke gently cleaned the cum off the blonde and her fingers, making sure to stay clear of the still twitching clit.

Both women stayed silent, calming their heart-rate. After a while Hawke brought her hand to caress the templar's torso, delighted that the action elicited a shiver "One thing good about sleeping with warriors is the stamina, don't you think?"

Meredith didn't answer verbally but quickly straddled the brunette and mashed their lips together almost violently.

XXX

Isabela was climbing the walls of Hawke estate as she did many times before. She knew she could just knock but this was a more exciting way to get a booty call. She was at the window when she paused – Hawke had someone in her bed.

The pirate hid in the shadow and craned her neck to see more. This was perfect teasing material.

She heard a loud moan and Isabela couldn't help but grin.

Looking at the floor the smuggler noticed a red cape with a golden trim. "No way" Isabela breathed out. Her suspicion was confirmed when she spotted the circlet and the insignia on the armor. Isabela's face threatened to split because of her huge grin "Hawke you dog!"

With that she glanced once more at the forms on the bed and climbed back down "You better give me details later."


End file.
